


Just Can't Sleep

by minuet88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Prompt Fic, kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuet88/pseuds/minuet88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because that was the issue he was dealing with. Insomnia. Not heart break or any of those terrible things that Louis and Zayn kept trying to get him to talk about. He was just dealing with a bit of insomnia.</p>
<p>Honestly. While it hurt for a bit, his break up with Dani, he had moved past it. They both knew that neither was at fault, and he was a grown up. So obviously there was no reason for heart break. Or for him to pout and mope about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Sleep

Melatonin and that terrible tea from Louis in his hands Liam sat at his kitchen counter staring at his last solution to sleep.

Because that was the issue he was dealing with. Insomnia. Not heart break or any of those terrible things that Louis and Zayn kept trying to get him to talk about. He was just dealing with a bit of insomnia.

Honestly. While it hurt for a bit, his break up with Dani, he had moved past it. They both knew that neither was at fault, and he was a grown up. So obviously there was no reason for heart break. Or for him to pout and mope about.

Niall said that his mum said that melatonin is what would help him get to sleep. Niall himself used it on tour and deal with his dreaded enemy jet lag now. Liam had asked Louis mum just in case. She was a nurse. She wouldn’t let the crazy Irish people kill him.

The tea is what Louis used. And they were both natural. And Louis mom had guaranteed that using them both at the same time wouldn’t kill him.  
Liam sighed thinking back on all the things that he had tried to reach a peaceful, and complete nights sleep. He hadn’t had one since she left. That night they both cried and figured out with his touring schedule, and her touring and television spots that they basically wouldn’t see each other at all. And it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to make each other wait. To be alone when they could both have the chance to find someone who fit more with them.

Anyway…

First he had tried going out and living up the single life with Andy. They went to several clubs, and to Liam’s shock and surprise, there were girls out there and they were extraordinarily flirty. And with him. And VERY bold in some cases. Andy tried to tell him take someone home, but Liam just couldn’t. It didn’t feel right.

There were times he almost wished he had. Brought someone home. He star-fished his arms and legs out. He tried to fill the bed up with warmth. Keeping his head under the covers and hoping his breath and body heat would fill up the spaces left cold and empty with out Dani.

The couch was much more comfortable than his bed anyway.

Next he tried a bath. That was… odd. He knew Dani had melted when she saw the tub that was in the house he bought. The tub was deep and had these wonky clawed feet. She was in love with it and it made him happy that he made her happy. He never thought he would use himself though. Ruth had said it would help. He trusted his sister.

When he sat there in the tub filled with water just a touch too hot and it was relaxing, but he had no idea what to do. Where were you supposed to put your hands? Should he have brought a book or a game to play? He didn’t really think that would help him wind down.

When he saw that there are parts of him that floated that he would never have guessed floated staring up at him, he almost gave Harry’s idea on how to sleep a go. But flushed at the idea. He felt just a little too exposed sitting in his brightly lit bathroom to try. He hadn’t even locked the door. What if one of the boys came over?

So he here was. He was going to drug himself to sleep. But not, like, with drugs. Melatonin is natural. And so is the tea. Maybe he should call Louis’ mum one more time and ask…

This was his last resort. He had to get his sleeping patterns set before tour started. He tossed the gel tab in his mouth and drank the tea down in one gulp. It was as awful as Liam had guessed it would be. If Louis recommended this stuff just because it tastes terrible and he wanted Liam to drink, Liam will put him in a head lock until he really does pass out.

He sighed and made his way to the pallet he had set up on the living room couch. He closed his eyes and tried let everything take effect. Liam made sure he shut the blinds tight to keep the light of passing cars out of the room. He listened to the gentle ticking of the clock, hoping it would lull him to sleep. He kept his breathing deep and even, knowing it would help him sleep.

When dawn started to pinking the sky he knew there was no reason to keep pretending. He might as well get up and be useful.

As he padded his way back to the kitchen he opened twitter on his phone and sent a short message out to the world: Gooooooood mroning !!! Still tirrrrreddd.. :( How is evryone ? .

He replied to a few fan responses. Their happiness lifting up his mood a bit.

It was just as his toast was popping up that he heard his front being unlocked and closed. Shoes thudding off on the wood floor right after. From the sound boots, so it was either Zayn or Harry, and the time of day narrowed it down even more to Harry. There was no way Zayn would be up voluntarily this early in the morning.

"In here Harry." Liam called out. He heard bare feet padding their way towards him. "Just making a bit of toast. You want any?"

Harry came around the door in last nights jeans and shirt. Well, at least one of them was having fun while not getting any sleep. “No thank you.” Harry said. His voice croaky and tired sounding. He had one hand up rubbing at his eyes. Harry yawned deeply, his jaw cracking at the length of it. He made a whiny sound and grabby hands at Liam. “Sleep now. Breakfast later.”

"Harry, I am already up. You can go on home and have a nap." Liam replied leaning back against the counter.

Harry shuffled forward until he was leaning into Liam, pushing him further in to the counter with the edge of it biting uncomfortably at his hip. Harry wound his lanky arms around Liam’s shoulders and stared down at Liam’s face.

It was funny when Harry grew taller than Louis, and he could grin down at the oldest of them. It was cute when he could rest his chin on top of Niall’s head with Niall standing full height, but having to tilt his head up to look in Harry’s eyes while Harry was hunched a bit and Liam was full height, made Liam’s whole body turn in a rather pleasant way. Unpleasant way.

He meant to think unpleasant.

"Don’t wanna." Harry said while still looking in Liam’s eyes. He laid his head to rest on Liam’s shoulder and continued. "I want to cuddle, and you give the best morning cuddles." He leaned back up unwrapping one of his long arms from around Liam. He poked Liam in the face. "You have bags under your eyes, anyway. Need sleep. You told twitter you were still tired."

Damn the internet, and its modern conveniences.

Harry pulled his body away from Liam, but grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom. If he saw Liam’s pallet in the living room, he didn’t mention it.

Harry some how managed to get behind Liam and proceeded to poke, prod, and giggle at Liam the whole way down the hall. How did he always give in to Harry? How did he always get his way? The play fighting and ponderings almost made Liam forget that he hadn’t used this hall except to get to the bathroom since that first couple of nights after she left.

Almost.

He felt pressure start to rise in his chest as they entered his room. Liam turned back from closing the door to find that Harry had already lost his trousers and was digging his way under the blankets. Liam froze.

He could not move. He just couldn’t do it. He knew if he got in their bed now it would be admitting it. It would really, really mean that it was over. That it wasn’t their bed any more. Just Liam’s. Just Liam’s big lonely bed, in his big lonely house.

Harry coughed and it snapped Liam back to the present. “Its alright Li. Stop thinking. Just come on. I’m tired.” And maybe that was the push he needed. He wasn’t doing for himself. He was sleeping to help Harry. Because Harry needed sleep, and Liam gave the best morning cuddles.

That was it.

If Harry wrapped himself around Liam and hummed reassuring words into the back of his neck, rubbing his stomach and back until his breath even out and his face dried. Well, that was just between the two of them isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr. If I remember right anyway. I wasn't gonna post it but my sister said I should.


End file.
